


Ton sourire immortel

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Exploration du rapport Spike/Tueuse, F/M, Introspection (encore !), J'ai peur de ne pas avoir rendu justice à Nikki mais je ne voyais pas comment en dire plus..., Posté sur ffnet, Première personne (Spike), Renée Vivien (toujours), Spike et le quotidien de la saison 7, Spike et ses grandes déclarations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Les Tueuses - tout un programme. Spike peut se targuer d'être celui qui les connaît le mieux. Pas parce qu'il les a longtemps chassées, mais parce qu'il sait, fondamentalement, comment elle fonctionne (et possiblement, parce qu'il n'est pas un sociopathe, contrairement à Angelus).Et au milieu (ou peut-être : après elles) : Buffy. Tueuse, amante et... humaine. Terriblement, passionnément humaine.





	

>   
>  _NUDITÉ_
> 
> L’ombre jetait vers toi des effluves d’angoisse :  
>  Le silence devint amoureux et troublant.  
>  J’entendis un soupir de pétales qu’on froisse,  
>  Puis, lys entre les lys, m’apparut ton corps blanc.
> 
> J’eus soudain le mépris de ma lèvre grossière…  
>  Mon âme fit ce rêve attendri de poser  
>  Sur ta grâce où longtemps s’attardait la lumière  
>  Le souffle frissonnant d’un mystique baiser.
> 
> Dédaignant l’univers que le désir enchaîne,  
>  Tu gardas froidement ton sourire immortel,  
>  Car la Beauté demeure étrange et surhumaine  
>  Et veut l’éloignement splendide de l’autel.
> 
> Éparse autour de toi pleurait la tubéreuse,  
>  Et tes seins se dressaient dans leur virginité…  
>  Dans mes regards brûlait l’extase douloureuse  
>  Qui nous étreint au seuil de la divinité.
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes_

 

Le truc, avec les Tueuses, c’est qu’elle ne sont pas vraiment humaines. Jamais totalement. Elles sont au-delà, dans un espace qui n’appartient qu’à elles, entre la nuit et l’aurore, entre l’humanité et la divinité. Quelque chose de redoutable, de terrible, de magnifique. Elles sont une impossibilité. Une exception.

Pour moi, les tuer n’a jamais été une question, de territoire, de danger ou même de sang. C’est une question de victoire : faire tomber la seule chose qui a été créé pour nous tuer. Les autres démons, les autres êtres qui se cachent dans la nuit ne sont pas des ennemis dès la première seconde. Elles, si.

Au départ, oui, j’avais quelque chose à prouver. Quand on a été le rejeton de Darla, Angelus et Drusilla, on a quelque chose à prouver, à eux et au monde. C’était le cas de la première Tueuse que j’ai suivi.

Mais quand je me suis battue avec elle, mon sang à chanté une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Il y a un instinct chez les vampires, qui nous dit qui est où dans la chaîne alimentaire, et il me disait : que ce qui est devant toi est la seconde avant l’aube. Métaphore stupide, mais exacte : elles sont la seconde avant que le soleil ne se lève pour nous menacer et nous faire rentrer dans nos tanières. Doubles et ennemis – incarnation de tout ce que nous sommes pour nous battre. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle le monde de la nuit en parle tellement, même si j’ai toujours été déçu par le manque d’intérêt d’une partie des vampires à vouloir en savoir plus sur elles. Ils veulent simplement la tuer lorsqu’elle arrive dans leur coin du monde ou lorsqu’ils sont en manque de gloire, mais la plupart ne veulent par les comprendre. Comme si cela allait les souiller ou les affaiblir. C’est pour ça qu’ils se font tuer, la plupart du temps.

Je ne vais pas dire que j’ai joué au chasseur, que je me suis caché dans les fourrés pour les comprendre, que je les ai suivies pendant des mois pour apprendre leurs habitudes. Sérieusement. J’ai toujours manqué de patience, et ces projets n’ont jamais duré plus qu’une semaine. C’était suffisant. Elles se ressemblent toutes, plus ou moins. Seules, semblables à la lune : toujours à poursuivre le soleil, sans jamais pouvoir l’atteindre. Terriblement seules et couvertes de cendres. Pour les réconforter, on leur met dans les bras des discours vides sur la destinée et le Bien, automatiques, inadaptées – mais quel besoin de les personnaliser quand elles ne vivront pas plus de quelques années ? Pauvres filles. Elle auraient toutes pu être des battantes magnifiques, mais elle sont jetées trop tôt dans l’arène par des imbéciles qui leur ont vidé le cerveau, qui les ont aiguisé comme un couteau tranchant sans vraiment remarquer qu’elles étaient vivantes et humaines. Ou plutôt : sans avoir le courage d’affronter qu’elles avaient seize ans et qu’elles devaient mourir pour leurs péchés. Pauvres gars.

Au milieu d’elles, il y a eu Nikki – elle était une franche réussite. Et, sans surprise, elle avait échappé au Conseil, avait choisi d’élever son fils. J’ai fini par la tuer, bien sûr, mais ce combat… !

Et puis j’ai découvert Buffy.

Elle ressemblait aux autres, débitait sans y réfléchir les discours binaire Conseil sur son rôle et sa destinée, sur le Bien et le Mal, sans se rendre compte à quel point ses actes la plaçait en opposition avec tout cela. Son sang chantait qu’elle était la seconde avant l’aube. Elle était l’annonce d’un beau combat, pour sûr…

Mais elle n’était pas seule. Elle avait une raison de continuer à voir le soleil se lever, quelque chose à protéger de plus réel, de plus sensible que le monde, l’humanité. Des gens capable de la remercier, de la prendre dans leur bras, de lui parler de la vie banale qu’elle ne vivait pas. D’autres crétins aveugles ont cru que c’était une faiblesse. Le truc, c’est que c’est une chose de parler d’humanité quand ce n’est qu’une masse infinie et anonyme ; c’en est une autre de parler d’humanité et d’avoir des noms, des visages en tête. Des gens qui ne doivent absolument pas mourir.

Mais ce n’est pas ça qui a changé.

Ce n’est pas ma puce non plus, même si cette stupidité technologique a tout commencé. Ce n’est pas la demi-portion non plus, ce n’est pas le fait de coucher ensemble, ce n’est même pas tomber amoureux d’elle.

Non.

Dans tout ces moments, elle était toujours la Tueuse. Toujours cette seconde avant le lever du soleil, cet être au-delà de l’humain, au-delà de la nuit. Certes, belle à crever, avec un sourire qui me mordait le cœur, et une détermination à faire plier les masses. Et peut-être était-elle pour moi la Tueuse, comme Irène Addler était la Femme chez Sherlock.

Mais rien de plus.

 

Et maintenant, je vis chez elle.

Comprendre : je _vis_ chez elle.

Je la vois chaque matin, la face barbouillée de sommeil. Je la vois faire la lessive, se retenir de se frapper la tête contre les murs avec toute l’armée de potentielles qu’elle s’efforce de monter. Je la vois…

Je ne sais pas ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui a changé par rapport à avant. Je savais déjà comment elle dormait, comment elle se réveillait. Je l’ai déshabillée régulièrement. Je sais quand elle est gênée, quand elle sait qu’elle a tort mais qu’elle refuse de l’admettre. Je la connaissais déjà presque par cœur.

Mais pour parler en poète : sa peau a perdu le grain du marbre et ses yeux les éclairs célestes. Elle est terriblement, redoutablement banale dans le quotidien. Cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. Et pourtant…

Il y a une part de moi qui a toujours voulu m’agenouiller à ses pieds et lui jurer que j’étais son chien fidèle. Il y a une part de moi qui veut la tuer, l’humilier, lui prouver qu’elle est aussi humaine que le reste. Et il y a une part de moi qui a rêvé de la voir comme cela. Humaine. Absolument, entièrement, réduite à son humanité et sa banalité. Et peut-être est-ce cela dont je rêve, au final, cette répétition de scènes insignifiantes : de boire une tasse de sang pendant qu’elle cligne des yeux dans son café et tente de faire croire à son corps que ses maigres heures de sommeil ont été suffisantes ; la voir assise sur le porche, la tête contre la rambarde, les yeux dans les étoiles, certainement en train de penser à sa mère ; la voir en train de se chamailler avec Dawn, puis la materner, puis redevenir sa sœur…

Je savais toutes ces scènes. Je les ai observées en catimini, en voyeur. Peut-être que maintenant, ce qui a changé, c’est que j’ai le droit d’être dans ce cadre si je ne fais pas de vagues.

Et je la vois.

Je la vois.

Elle n’est plus la guerrière entre train de se débattre avec son destin ; elle n’est plus tombée des cieux et désespérée pour la moindre sensation. Elle est Buffy. Elle est tirée de tous les côtés pour répondre à une énième menace que personne ne sait comment battre. Elle est la générale d’une armée qui lui demande d’être humaine et surhumaine à la fois – comme je l’ai déjà fait. Elle est l’évidence de tout ceux qui habitent cette maison, si évidente qu’ils ne la voient plus la plupart du temps.

J’aimerais lui dire, parfois, qu’ils se trompent. Lui dire de ne plus se taire, de les mettre en face de leur propres faiblesses, de leurs propres incohérences. Willow qui joue les meilleures amies et qui soudain se retire pour ne pas voir sa propre impuissance. Xander qui a cessé de jouer les chiens possessifs mais qui regrette encore de ne pas être le super-héros qu’il a rêvé d’être. Giles, partagé entre un résidu de tendresse paternelle et la conscience qu’elle est une adulte loin de ses mains. Dawn, partagée entre son envie de partir et vivre et l’amour qu’elle a pour sa sœur. Anya, qui reste pour être protégée et qui aurait elle aussi besoin de partir pour se retrouver. Toutes les potentielles qui chantent les louanges de la Tueuse et doutent d’elle dans le même souffle. Et moi.

Et moi.

Qui ait été la marionnette de la Force.

Qu’elle a regardé dans les yeux pour me dire : « j’ai besoin de toi ».

Moi.

Je me tais.

Elle n’a pas besoin que je lui fasse des serments. Toutes les promesses qu’on lui a fait ont été rompus un jour où l’autre. Elle n’a pas besoin de mon avis. La maison est saturé par les voix de ceux qui croient savoir mieux qu’elle et qui ne savent pas l’entendre. Elle n’a pas besoin que je suis le Grand Méchant Vampire. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de déclencher une énième tornade de sermons et de reproches de la part des autres.

Elle a besoin que je couvre ses arrières, et je le fais.

Elle a besoin que je sois tout ce qu’elle ne peut pas être, ce qu’elle n’ose pas être, et je le fais.

Elle n’a pas besoin que je lui parle. Elle n’a pas besoin que je suis une planète de plus autour de son orbite qui tente de diriger sa course. Mais elle a besoin de moi.

Alors je me tais et je reste. Elle a besoin de quelqu’un capable de la voir.

**Author's Note:**

> Non, je n'ai pas passé toute mes relectures de cette OS à dire "pétard, Spike et ses grandes déclarations".  
> Absolument pas.
> 
> Cela dit, je pense que c'est l'un des OS les plus essentiels de toute ma série, dans le sens où ce qui change pour moi durant cette saison, c'est bien la manière dont Spike comprend de nouveau ce qu'est Buffy à l'aune de son âme (et que sans cela, il serait impossible qu'ils aient une relation saine un jour. Nonobstant tout ce qui reste de la saison 6).


End file.
